


Super Powers Mean Super Problems

by sinkburrito



Series: Liontrust Week 2017 [7]
Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: "conspiracy theory: both my crushes are the same person", -anduin lothar probably, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Liontrust Week, M/M, OR IS HE, gul'dan is a gul'dick, i dont know anything about football or tv repair, i had to google "what person repairs tv", khadgar has magic powers??, khadgar is cool as a cucumber, lothar has super strength+cool ass sword, med is ded
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkburrito/pseuds/sinkburrito
Summary: After his friend Guardian is killed by the villain Sargeras, Lion visits Guardian's city of Karazhan to keep it in shape. He meets Trust, Guardian's once-sidekick. Together, they battle the new baddie in town, Gul'dan.





	1. T'hy'la

“Have you heard the news?! Guardian is dead!” Taria gasped, reading the news on her phone. “Listen to this, he was fighting Sargeras when he blew both of them up! He sacrificed himself to save the city!”

“No,” Anduin breathed. Guardian had been one of his best friends. He should have never let him go off to the town of Karazhan by himself.

“Does Karazhan have a hero now?” Taria asked worriedly.

“I think he had a sidekick, Trust?” Anduin said absentmindedly.

“I hope Karazhan will be okay…” Taria was saying.

“I have to go,” Anduin said suddenly.

“Where?”

But he was already out the door.

Stormwind was protected by two heroes; Lion and King. Both were experienced and had protected the city for a long time. Guardian had once been part of their group, but he had gone off to make his name in Karazhan. King could handle Stormwind by himself, and besides, he was already training his son to be the next King.

Anduin was out on the 6:00 train.

 

The moment he stepped foot in the city, he heard bank alarms going off. Obviously, Trust had let the city go to shit. He quickly ducked into an alley and changed into his Lion outfit. By the time he was done, the sirens had stopped.

A few policemen pulled up and Lion watched as they talked to a man in a blue cloak.

“... it was no problem, officers,” he was saying.

“Thanks, Trust,” one of them emphatically said.

Two would-be robbers lay unconscious at his feet. Lion raised his eyebrows. Apparently, Trust was much more capable than he’d thought.

Trust turned into a raven and flew off. That ability had been Guardian’s trademark. Trust and Guardian must have been close. Trust was proving more and more interesting by the second.

Lion followed him.

“You must be Trust,” he called. Trust squeaked and transformed into a young man. Trust wore a pale blue bodysuit with a dark blue cloak over it. The midnight blue mask he wore was in the shape of a raven’s head and matched his cloak. All in all, not bad to look at.

“That’s me,” he responded.

Lion smirked and stuck his hand out.

“Lion, of Stormwind.”

Trust brightened. “Oh! Guardian says- said you were friends. It’s great to meet you, Lion.”

“Perhaps we could team up sometime?” Lion proposed. Trust nodded happily.

“ATTENTION! Gul’dan is robbing a bank on Draenor Road!” said the newscaster on the screen of all the tvs in the tv store. Lion and Trust exchanged looks.

“No time like the present,” Lion said, running in the direction of the shot. Trust’s hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“Wait! Ah, um, there’s an easier way,” he said, awkwardly removing his hand from Lion’s shoulder.

Trust stepped back and his eyes glowed brighter than their normal electric blue. A blue circle formed around the two of them.

“Woah-” Lion started. The ball of light enveloped them. Lion blinked, and he was suddenly in front of a bank.

“That’s amazing,” he breathed. Trust’s cheeks tinged red.

“It’s really nothing,” he mumbled. The two of them turned their attention to the bank. A hunchbacked man with skin tinted a sickly green stood in front, cackling.

“He’s not really that bad, just annoying,” Trust told Lion, summoning a volt of energy in his hands. “He’s never actually managed to kill anyone.”

Lion chuckled. “This should be a piece of cake,” he grinned, readying his sword.

“Stop… right… there,” Gul’dan growled. Trust blanched.

“He doesn’t usually sound like that,” he whispered. Gul’dan smirked and stood to his full height- around 8 feet.

“Holy shit,” Trust whispered. Lion tightened his grip on his sword.

“Piece of cake?” Gul’dan rumbled, collecting green energies in his hands. He launched it at the pair and Trust shielded them with his own blue energies.

“I- I don’t know what happened, he’s not supposed to be this powerful!” Trust blurted. He dropped the shield to counter the blast with his own. Lion tried to run up to attack Gul’dan, but the villain simply laughed and used one of his hands to send a bolt of energy his way.

“For years, you and Guardian belittled me, well, no more!” Gul’dan roared, finally besting Trust in their battle of magic. Trust was thrown against a nearby building and slumped to the ground.

Gul’dan laughed maniacally and used his magic to pull the money out of the bank.

“No,” Lion said weakly, unable to move.

Gul’dan pulled his green energies around himself, sickly reminiscent of Trust’s, and was gone. Lion raced to the spot he had been, growling. Trust rubbed his head and moaned.

“Trust, we have to find-" Lion snarled, turning to face the other hero. Trust held up a hand and walked into the bank.

“Is everyone okay?” he called. A couple bank tellers who had been working chorused their ‘yeses’. One burst into tears. Trust’s face fell and he approached the young teller.

He rubbed his back comfortingly, and offered to take him home. The man refused, but thanked Trust. Lion watched him, something stirring in him. Not only was Trust powerful, but he was kind. Trust turned back to Lion, terse.

“We have to find him!” Lion exclaimed. He was antsy, half nerves, half indignation of losing, and a little excited.

“I can’t track that,” Trust snapped.

“Then where do you think he’s going to go?” Lion rebutted.

“I don’t know! I’ll figure it out tomorrow. We’ve done all we can today.”

Lion almost continued to argue, but stopped himself. Trust sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“It was lovely working with you,” he said. “Let’s continue this investigation; tomorrow, 7pm?”

“Sure,” Lion answered, caught off-guard. Was that a date? Or was it just being friendly? Or maybe he was over analyzing things and they needed to catch Gul’dan.

“I’ll see you then,” Trust said, giving Lion a small smile. Then he was off.

“Yeah,” Lion mumbled, staring as the raven flew off.

 

“I’m staying in Karazhan,” Anduin announced to Llane over the phone. “Not forever, but I think a while.”

“Why, does Trust need your help?” Llane responded. Anduin could almost hear his frown over the phone.

“Nnnn- Maybe? I just think I should stay longer,” Anduin said.

Llane sighed. “Okay. I’ve got it under control here. Have fun,” he said.

“Bye, Llane,” Anduin said.

He stared at his new apartment. Okay, it was a little spontaneous. But he had to know more about Trust. The sleek raven feathers on his mask and his pink lips upturned in a smile continued to dance across his memory.

There was a loud crash across the hall. It must be his new neighbor. Anduin crossed the hallway and knocked on the door.

A bright eyed man opened it, dark hair messy.

“Oh, hi! You must be my new neighbor,” he exclaimed, sticking out his hand. “I’m Khadgar.”

“Are you okay?” Anduin asked, accepting the hand but peering back into Khadgar’s apartment.

“Yep! I’m fine. Just knocked over a chair or two,” Khadgar responded, chuckling awkwardly.

“I’m Anduin,” Anduin introduced himself.

“Welcome to the building, Anduin,” Khadgar said.

“Thanks,” Anduin replied. Khadgar stood in the doorway for a moment. Anduin awkwardly waved and retreated to his own apartment. He heard the door across the hall close. What a strange man. He chuckled to himself; but there was something endearing about him.


	2. Two Sides of the Same Coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anduin struggles with multiple crushes and also Gul'dan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOOO sorry i haven't updated in FOREVER !!!!  
> i was at camp and didn't have time to write  
> i dont know where im going with this tbh but i like the idea  
> anyways here is a chapter  
> also! i think i fucked up the characters but oh well i had to get them together somehow

 

“Hold on!” Trust yelled, flying away from Lion. Lion grunted in response under the strain of the massive building. The emerald constraints kept him in place, precariously balancing an apartment complex on his head. Actually it happened to be his own. Lion caught himself worrying about his cute neighbor, Khadgar- wait, when did he become “the cute neighbor?” 

 

“What will it be, Trust? Save Lion and everyone in the building, or stop me?” Gul’dan cackled. Lion rolled his eyes. That stupid green villain was  _ so _ annoying.

 

Trust launched a blinding blue bolt at Gul’dan, who countered it with his own sickly green one. 

 

“Any minute now!” Lion called, feeling the strain. Sure, he had super strength, but a building was pretty heavy. 

 

Trust threw another blue bolt at Gul’dan, but it was no use. 

 

“Trust!” Lion yelled. Trust cursed and ran over to him. He dispelled the green bindings that held Lion in place, but by the time they were both safe, Gul’dan was gone.

 

“Thanks,” Lion wheezed. Trust gave him a shy smile, knocking whatever wind remained out of his lungs.

 

“Anytime,” he said. 

How did he get here? Well, it was a long story. 

 

Lion met up with Trust in the same place at 7pm. 

 

“So, all we know about Gul’dan is that he hurts people for fun and the money is just an added plus. He had no powers we knew of, but kept managing to escape prison.” Trust explained to him as they sat on the top of a tall building. He swung his feet, enjoying the breeze. 

 

“How did he get his powers?” Lion asked.  Trust shrugged helplessly. 

 

“...We could spy on him?” Lion suggested. 

 

“Next time we could let him escape, then follow him,” Trust said, catching on to the plan.   
  


Fortunately for them, an alarm for a jewelry store went off across town. Glancing quickly at each other, they set off. 

 

When they arrived at the scene, Gul’dan was triumphantly stuffing jewels in a sack. He laughed darkly at them and waved a hand. A nearby building started to tip over. 

 

“I’ll get it,” Lion said, running over and catching it before it hit the ground. Which left Trust to deal with Gul’dan. Lion tried to tip the building back over to where it should be, but found himself restrained by green restraints. He watched helplessly as Trust faced off against Gul’dan. 

  
  
  


“I guess that was another failure,” Lion sighed after it was over.    
  
“Not necessarily,” Trust said, examining the place where Gul’dan had stood. The air crackled with the green energy. “I think I can track him with this.”

 

“Great!” Lion exclaimed. Trust closed his eyes and concentrated. The blue and green energies conflicted each other as Trust’s powers tried to beat Gul’dan’s. 

 

“I- I can see something… An old abandoned warehouse, it says… Oh. Magus Industries,” Trust said, trying to keep his voice light. Lion knew why. Guardian’s real name was Medivh Magus, a powerful businessman. When Guardian had died, Medivh had mysteriously disappeared. Everyone assumed he was on some sort of vacation, when in reality he was dead. 

 

“It’s okay, I know who Guardian was,” Lion said. Trust relaxed.    
  


“Oh, okay. But still, why would that be Gul’dan’s base?” he asked. His confused face was pretty cute, thought Lion. 

 

Police sirens wailed and got closer. “Pick this up again some other time?” Lion asked. Trust nodded and they parted ways. 

 

Despite the confusion with Gul’dan and Guardian, Lion decided that tonight had gone alright. Maybe next time he could ask Trust out. 

  
  
  


Anduin flipped despondently through the tv channels. Nothing good was on. His mind kept wandering back to Trust. The man was powerful; both his magical powers and his smile could knock a man out. He finally settled on a football game. It was actually a big one of the season, some bowl.  The tv sputtered and went to static. Anduin rolled his eyes. Just his luck. 

 

He weighed his options. He could give up on the tv and unpack more of his boxes, go to bed, or… ask his neighbor if he could watch the game? It would probably be a good idea for him to get Trust off his mind for a bit. 

 

He walked across the hall and knocked on Khadgar’s door. The dark haired young man opened almost immediately. 

 

“Hi!” he exclaimed loudly with a wide grin.    
  
“Hey, my tv isn’t working, can I watch the game here?” Anduin asked awkwardly. Socializing was never a good idea, why had he done this? 

 

“Your tv isn’t working? I can help, I’m an electrician,” Khadgar said. He seemed on edge but full of energy.    
  
“Sure,” Anduin said. They went over to his apartment and Khadgar got to work inspecting his tv.    
  
“So, how’re you liking it in Karazhan?” Khadgar asked from behind the tv. Anduin stood awkwardly in his living room.

 

“It’s good. Nice.” he answered haltingly. 

 

“Where are you from?” Khadgar asked conversationally.

 

“Stormwind,” Anduin answered, glad that Khadgar was keeping the conversation going. 

 

“Oh, that’s nice. Karazhan’s only got the one hero, but didn’t Lion move from Stormwind to here? So I guess we have two,” Khadgar continued, doing something with the wires Anduin didn’t understand.

 

Anduin sat cross-legged on the floor; this was taking longer than he thought. “Yeah, I think so.” 

 

“So, what are you in the city for? Anyone special?” Khadgar said, winking at the last part. Anduin, despite his own wishes, became at a loss for words. Khadgar could sure give Trust a run for his money when it came to catching him off guard. 

 

“N-no, no one special,” Anduin managed to stammer. Khadgar fiddled around behind the tv some more and it sputtered to life. 

  
“There,” he declared, standing up. 

 

“Thank you, how much do you charge?” Anduin asked, already going for his wallet. 

 

“I have a special price for hot neighbors,” Khadgar answered, making Anduin’s stomach turn upside down. 

 

“What do you say to a date?” Khadgar asked, looking hopeful. 

 

“Absolutely,” Anduin heard himself answer, despite not being able to physically move. Khadgar beamed.

 

“Great! Here’s my number,” he said, scribbling some digits down on a sticky note. “Call me,” he called before whisking out the door. 

 

Anduin realized a little late that Khadgar had stuck the sticky note to his forehead. He was probably the picture of comedy, standing frozen in his living room, sticky note on his head, goofy smile on his face. 

 

“I have a date,” he declared to his empty apartment. 

 

“You do!” Khadgar responded from across the hall. Fuck. He’d forgotten how thin the walls were here.

**Author's Note:**

> wow! its already the last day of liontrust week!! this has been a lot of fun and ive read a lot of good fics ;) 
> 
> im probably going to make this one a multi-chapter one cause i wanna add more but dont think i can finish it today
> 
> thanks lt fandom you guys are awesome *blows kisses*
> 
> you guys can always hmu @/apaladinfailure
> 
> (p.s. the chapter title is from star trek: its vulcan for friend/brother/lover. i choose to interpret it as soulmates ;))


End file.
